The Future Phineas Dark Past Two The Unsaid Stuff
by ThatBookWorm
Summary: Should I do the rest of this? I really don t know.    Fish:Say yes readers to know how great I am.  Future Phineas:I hate this story.  Read inside.


_**Ok so I started this a long day ago and may not do the rest, Once more it's about the future Phineas past, this story happen after the day perry dead. I'm work likely not going to write a story about Perry dieing but it may be a flashback in one of the many DUMB story's I'm working on. I don't know if I should do the rest and its so hot outside it diving me INSANE. So enjoy this thing. **_

"_Perry!PERRY! I'm so sorry."_

The thought play in Phineas head as he sat on his bed. Sadness full his dark blue eyes, His really cute dark blue eyes. _**What I can't put my POV of what going on? Fine then!**_ He look at the wall, his normal smile was now gone.

"What did I do? I never meant for him to get hurt are harm." Phineas said.

"Kid you did nothing." A voice said.

"And now I'm losing my mind. Just great Phineas JUST GREAT!" He said.

"Oh, Phineas, Phineas,Phineas it is true what they say about you. You dumbness can kill a ghost."

"Hey! Take that back! I'm not dumb!"

"Your as dumb as my past self" 

Phineas, not being able to take the comment the voice said, grubbed his pillow and toss it into the air. He was stock when the pillow really hit something and knock it on the floor. He walk over and pull the pillow of to see something.

"WHAT! What...are you?" Phineas asked.

The thing smile and pull it self up. It look into Phineas eye with an evil look on it face.

"Hehe! I am the ghost of pure evilness that will take over the world and everything in it. MY NAME IS FISH!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH! That like the...HAHA! It's so dumb I mean! Who in there right mind would name someone Fish! Not just that! Your not a fish! HAHAHA!" Phineas said. Phineas was now rolling on the floor, he thought it was that funny.

"Roar!" Fish said as he jump onto Phineas.

"Hey get off!" Phineas yelp, as he knock Fish to the ground.

"Your more powerful then me! That can't be right, no one is." Fish said, as he once more knock Phineas to the ground.

"The only thing un...My head!" Phineas yelp. He jump back from Fish and grubbed onto his head.

"Poor thing my magic to much for you little head." Fish growl.

"What? Magic?" Phineas asked.

"Kids these days. What to you think make ghost walk though wall are fly? Magic. DA!" Fish said, as he snap his hand.

"Fish-"

"Go under my power!" Fish snap.

"NO! You can't have me."

"What in the name of Evil will it take for you to do what I say"

"Bring back...Perry..." Phineas said.

"You mean that gross blue thing? Why in the name of Evil would I do that?" Fish asked.

"Because...I'll...Go" Phineas said.

"Fine! I'll do it. I'll bring him back asap." Fish said.

"MY THOUGHTS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THEM!"

"I have to read your mind, I can't let you break free now can I?" Fish asked.

"Please...Don't hurt my brother."

"I won't. _Yet_" He said.

**Okay this is another chapter but I'm posting them as one.**

_Chapter two_

"My head it still hurts!" Phineas said, as he sat on his bed. _It hurts because I'm in power! I can take over when I want. -Fish PS I hate your brother. _

"Phineas are you getting sick?" Ferb asked, as he look up from his bed.

"Maybe." Phineas said. _Hit him with a knife I put in your pocket._

_No Fish is there an other way?_

_Yes, fine but him into a tub._

_What?_

_I'll give you Perry._

"AAAAH!" Phineas yelp, stocking Ferb.

"Maybe I should get mum."

"Get her and I'll kill you."

"what?" Ferb asked.

"I mean the idea of it is to much to kill about." Phineas said. _**(Get it kill about care about? HAHA I do.)**_

"I think your coming down with something. And it's A) your sick. Are B) Your going INSANE!" Ferb said.

"Ferb, I'm sorry." Phineas said.

"For what?" Ferb asked.

"For what is going to happen." Phineas said.

"What's going to happen?"

"Look a flying hog!" Phineas said, as lay back down on his bed.

Ferb roll his eyes and lay back down on his bed.

_Fish is great, _

_Fish is a ghost. _

_Your brother is going to dead,_

_Painfully. _

_Cry now will you can. _

_But Fish is taking over when he can._

_The light of your day._

_Will end soon._

_Call out with your voice._

_Lay your head down._

_The ending is coming near._

_First you brother_

_then your mother_

_then your dad_

_and you sister_

_one by one everyone you know._

_Is going to lay by them self_

_I'll get your Perry back._

_But for one to live_

_another much dead._

_Remember this._

_Because there live are about to_

_go under._

_MHAHAHAHAHA!._

_How come I feel this is an miss-take? _Phineas thought.

The next day.

**That all I got too, should I make more are end this story?**


End file.
